Human immunodeficiency virus is a human retrovirus and is the etiological agent of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Since AIDS was first reported in the U.S. in 1981, more than 194,000 people have died of AIDS and over 330,000 cases of HIV infection have been reported in the US alone. Worldwide it is estimated that more than 14 million people have been infected with HIV.
More than 100 AIDS-related medicines are in human clinical trials or awaiting FDA approval but there is currently no cure for the disease.
There is therefore a clear need for immunogenic preparations useful as vaccine candidates, as antigens in diagnostic assays and kits and for the generation of immunological reagents for diagnosis of HIV and other retroviral disease and infection.
Particular prior art immunogenic preparations include non-infectious, non-replicating HIV-like particles. Thus PCT applications Wo 93/20220 published Oct. 14, 1993 and WO 91/05860 published May 2, 1990 (Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research), teach constructs comprising HIV genomes having an alteration in a nucleotide sequence which is critical for genomic RNA packaging, and the production of non-infectious immunogenic HIV particles produced by expression of these constructs in mammalian cells.
PCT application WO 91/07425 published May 30, 1991 (oncogen Limited Partnership) teaches non-replicating retroviral particles produced by coexpression of mature retroviral core and envelope structural proteins such that the expressed retroviral proteins assemble into budding retroviral particles. A particular non-replicating HIV-1 like particle was made by coinfecting mammalian host cells with a recombinant vaccinia virus carrying the HIV-1 gag and protease genes and a recombinant vaccinia virus carrying the HIV-1 env gene.
In published PCT application WO 91/05864 in the name of the assignee hereof, (which is incorporated herein by reference thereto) there is described particular non-infectious non-replicating retrovirus-like particles containing at least gag, pol and env proteins in their natural conformation and encoded by a modified retroviral genome deficient in long terminal repeats and containing gag, pol and env genes in their natural genomic arrangement.
Since there is no vaccine nor effective treatment for AIDS and since such prior art HIV-like particles contain many of the HIV proteins in their natural conformations, a host immunized therewith may mount an immune response immunologically indistinguishable from infection by HIV. Heat-inactivated anti-HIV antiserum obtained from HIV-infected people and inactivated HIV are currently commercially available as components of many diagnostic methods. For safety, ease of handling, shipping, storage and use it may be preferable to replace such heat-inactivated antisera and antigens by non-infectious HIV and antisera generated by immunization with non-infectious HIV particles as described above. Furthermore, antisera generated by immunization with these non-infectious HIV particles do not require heat inactivation to remove infectious HIV. However, because of the seriousness of HIV infection it is desirable to be able to distinguish between inactivated HIV and non-infectious, non-replicating HIV particles and antisera generated by virulent HIV and non-infectious, non-replicating HIV particles. Thus, in the development of AIDS vaccine candidates, immunogenic preparations and diagnostic methods and kits, it would be useful to provide an HIV-like particle immunologically or otherwise distinguishable from virulent HIV.